Never Grow Up
by WhisperingintheSun
Summary: Sean's been begging for months to have a baby, and Juliette finally agreed. So, what's their big argument now? Whether or not their baby will be a boy or girl/


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nashville, if I did, Juliette and Sean would be together!**

Sean's POV:

Juliette and I are sittin' in the bathroom of our penthouse, looking down at our future. I've been begging her to have a baby since about six months ago, and finally she agreed. It took a lot of begging on my part, but here we are, fate resting on a three dollar test. Juliette's looking at me, mild excitement in her eyes, as she shows me the result. I look down at it, and a grin rests on my face, its positive!

Jules stares up me, and I realize how much of a toll this pregnancy will take on her. She's only 5'3, barely 100 pounds, she's really a petite girl, and no matter how much I love the idea of her carrying my child, I just want her healthy. I haven't said anything in a good five minutes, and I can tell she's getting worried by how wide her baby blue eyes are.

"Jules, I'm so excited! Our baby girl is going to be the sweetest, most amazing girl!" I say to her, picking her up and spinning her around. She rolls her eyes and begs me to put her down. "Sean Butler," she starts, eyes glassed with the determined look I know so well, "This baby is going to be a boy, I just know it. I mean, he's got a NFL daddy."

I smile and wrap my arms around her. Juliette really is the most amazing girl. Even though my mother doesn't like her still, I don't care. I love her and our little girl.

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Juliette told Glenn about the baby, and now everyone knows, except her mother, who I think we're going to see today. I hope she takes it better than my own, who screamed until she was ill. I'm not worried about that though, I'm more worried about Jules, who's been sick. Of course, I was expecting some morning sickness, but Juliette's is just awful. Besides, she's past her third month from what she said the doctors told her.

I walk into our bedroom, a beautiful room, with grey hardwood flooring, black and white floral paper on the wall, and the bed made with similarly designed sheets and a simple white comforter. It's modern, and so Juliette, but not me at all. I hope she lets me be in charge of our daughter's room, full of pink, frilled items, but knowing Jules she won't let it be anything but classic black and white.

When I see Jules stand up from her makeup table, I'm shocked, she looks beautiful. In a black dress with a denim shirt over it, I notice the sign of my baby. Protruding from her stick thin figure is a small bump that would have been barely noticeable had she not been so petite. She walked towards her closet, grabs a pair of like seven inch black heels and sits down to put them on. This is when I make my presence known.

"Oh no babe," I start, "No heels for you! Try a pair of flats!" I walk into her closet and settle my eyes on a pair of black flats and pull them from their spot. Walking over to her, I slide the heels off and replace them with flats. Then I grab her hand and we walk out to my silver pickup.

**Juliette's POV:**

Sean is gettin' on my last nerve with all this girl talk. I just know it's a boy. Besides, we find out next month so then we can get down to business. Planning the nursery, picking out names, etc. I want my son to carry on the Butler legacy, but I want some input. I think his name should be Hunter Sean Butler. That way his daddy's name is in there. Sean insists since it's a girl she should be named Elizabeth Jolene Butler.

We finally get to Momma's rehab center; Sean parks the car and comes over to my side, helping me out and grabbing my hand before he leads me inside.

Once we get inside, the attendant sends us down to the back outdoor area and then goes to get my mom. Once she steps out and notices my protruding stomach she runs and hugs me. And for once, I actually hug her back.

"Juliette," Momma starts, in a nervous whisper, "I am so happy for you and so so honored that if it's a girl you'll be putting my name in hers. It's an honor, really." Sean squeezes my hand, and I smile back at him, then at Momma, before I fall to the ground, crumpled in pain, screaming for Sean.

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

I woke up in a lot of pain. Looking around the room, I saw white walls, and a silver pole attached to me. Looking up I see Sean, bent over in his chair, head in his hands, and can hear him crying. Trying my hardest to muster my voice, I finally pull up enough strength to call to him. It takes a few tries, but finally he looks up, and I see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Juliette, do you remember anything that happened?" he asks, barely raising his voice above a whisper. I shake my head no while he approaches me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Baby, you collapsed while we were with your mom. She called 911, and when we got here, you were unconscious. By the time they got you stabilized, you had lost the baby."

I feel the tears streaming down my face as he continues, "Baby, you were right, he was a boy. If you want we'll still name him Hunter Sean." I try to smile at him, but my heart's too broken. Sean wanted this baby, and I wanted him to be a boy, and here we were so happy, when we lose him."

Sean's sitting here beside me, so strong, but I know he's broken on the inside. This baby was everything he wanted. And I know what I need to do if I ever am lucky enough to have another baby.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

"Juliette and Sean Butler announce the miscarriage of their first child, a boy, which is to be named Hunter James Butler, and to be buried this Saturday. Both their separate and joint camps ask for privacy during their time of grief. Juliette and Butler, both 22, are at the height of their career." The news loop continued at the Butler home.

Juliette quietly walked into the room they had set aside to be Hunter's room, hearing Sean's quiet sobs and threw herself into his arms, letting his warmth and comfort help her.

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Jolene paced the corridor in front of Juliette's room, hearing his daughter's screams and Sean's comforting whispers. Hearing Juliette was having another baby made her year, and now here she was, waiting for news. She heard Juliette's exaggerated sigh, and Sean's "You did so good, baby!" She smiled, and stopped in her tracks, waiting for Sean to come outside with news.

Juliette was relieved; finally, her perfect little boy was here. She watched as Sean cut the umbilical cord, before the nurses whisked him away to be cleaned up. Once he was brought back, Juliette attempted to hold him, until her arms began shaking, hence her handing him to Sean. "Hey, little guy, I'm your daddy, and that's your mommy." He cooed, smiling at the blue bundle. "Well Butler, we've got to name him, you get middle name." Juliette stated, trying to tie up loose ends so she could sleep then hold her little boy.

Sean shook his head, "I thought his middle name was Sean." Juliette looked up, her eyes narrowed, "No. His first name is Sean, so try again." Sean shook his head and laughed quietly, before sitting down with his son trying to think of names for his son.

When Juliette woke the next morning she saw a bouquet of bright pink daisies sitting by her bedside. She picked up the card, reading the card. "Here's to the beautiful woman who gave me my beautiful son, Sean Carter Butler." She smiled, and before long Sean returned with his namesake in his arms.

"Juliette and Sean Butler announce the birth of their son, Sean Carter Butler, or Sean Butler II, on June 13, 2013. After Juliette's miscarriage last year, the baby comes as a blessing to the young power couple."


End file.
